Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style)
Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Sergeant Murphy My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Confrontation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Mel blanc/alyson court